<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Stupid Birthday by That_WeridPreson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506090">My Stupid Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WeridPreson/pseuds/That_WeridPreson'>That_WeridPreson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories/One shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Birthday Fluff, Celebrations, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forced, Idiots in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_WeridPreson/pseuds/That_WeridPreson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adoras birthday, but she's not too happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories/One shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Stupid Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was posted on Wattpad and Amino</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A birthday is a celebration of someone's birth.</p><p>In the Horde, birthdays are never celebrated or never talked about. Of course, some of the children had found out about them and celebrated in secret, but for Adora, her birthday was never a big thing for her. </p><p>Now that the war was over, everyone had free time to celebrate birthdays. Some of them were usually small parties while the others were enormous parties, like Glimmers. </p><p>Adora wasn't excited about her birthday, not one bit. She didn't understand them. </p><p>Why would you celebrate something that isn't that important? </p><p>Not only was she forced to celebrate, but the people of Brighton decided that a celebration was needed. </p><p>"Adora?" </p><p>That voice was so familiar. Who was it? And why can't she move?!</p><p>"Hey! She's still asleep! Let her sleep!" Another voice, this one was closer. </p><p>"Um, Catra? She's awake…" </p><p>Glimmer. That's who that was. </p><p>"Adora….are you dead?!" </p><p>She could finally move her body. </p><p>"No! No! I'm up!" Adora laughed and rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Good, we have things to do before the party!" Glimmer sighed as she grabbed both of the female's hands and dragged them out of the room. </p><p>"So aunt Casta should be here soon, My dad is bringing the cake, the other Princesses are going to be here soon, and then we open the doors!" The queen announced as she pulled them left and right, teleporting all over. </p><p>Adora was overwhelmed. The only reason the party was going to be so big was that she was She-ra. </p><p>She-ra was the reason she had so many things to do. There were parties in different villages and meetings all the time. </p><p>Today was like her only break, but of course, She-ra had to ruin that. Just like everything else. </p><p>"Glimmer can't I just, I don't know...Stay in and sleep?" </p><p>"What? No! This is important!" </p><p>"Oh…" </p><p>Adora knew that there was no point in asking, why did she even ask?!</p><p>"Okay, the kitchen! My dad should be there!" </p><p>------</p><p>A few hours had passed since Adora had been woken up and required to help the Queen with this party. (Which she begged to be canceled.) </p><p>She was now just walking around the castle ballroom as the princess and many people from all over talking with each other.</p><p>The only thing she had done so far was greeted people and thanked them for coming. She was annoyed. Not only at Glimmer but everyone else for ignoring her. It was her day, right? So whatever she says goes...right? </p><p>"Mommy! Look it's She-ra!" A small voice called out, a little elf was pulling their mother to the female. </p><p> Adora smiled, placing her drink down to look at the little kid. </p><p>"Of course it is, why don't you give her the present you made!" </p><p>The little kid made his way over and handed the gift to her before running off. </p><p>"Well thank you, buddy!" She called out, standing up with the red box, with a gold bow. When she opened it was a small replica of her sword on a necklace. </p><p>"Hey Adora," Catra's voice rang in her head, forcing her to look up. </p><p>"Hey! There you, where did you run off too?" </p><p>"Scoripa and I went around the castle to talk," Catra hummed as she wrapped her arms around the girl, her tail wrapping around the pale girl's wrist. </p><p>Adora hummed, setting the box down and pulling her close. "Sounds like you're having fun," she sighed. </p><p>"Oh...are you not?" </p><p>She didn't mean for it to sound like she wasn't. She was...just not really? </p><p>"Well, not exactly, I kinda just wanted to stay in and catch up on sleep," she huffed. "I love that everyone did this for me...but  birthdays aren't this Important to me, so what I'm a year older, there no point," </p><p>Catra was silent as she looked into the blonde's light blue eyes. </p><p>Adora knew must have messed up. She didn't like the way Catra was looking at her. </p><p>"Well, why didn't you say so? I would have told everyone off," </p><p>"I know! I know! But I didn't want to ruin Glimmer's fun! Plus we haven't seen the others in a while and when Scorpia showed up you had this little twinkle in your eye. I couldn't take that from you," She rambled. </p><p>"Adora. I would have LOVED to stay in bed all day," Catra cupped her face. "Listen, I love you, Glimmer loves you, Bow loves you. You DON'T have to listen to them. You are your person. Not what Glimmer wants you to be, not what I want you to be, but what you want to," </p><p>"Bu-" </p><p>"No buts, Come on birthday girl," the feline grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her across the room. </p><p>You know that feeling when everything feels fine? That the world is actually on your side? Well, that's how Adora felt at the moment. Happy, free, loved. </p><p>All of that went in the drain when Glimmer approached the two. </p><p>"Hey! Heading already?" She frowned. </p><p>"Yeah, Adora and I just wanna hand out you know?" Camera squeezed the hand of the embodiment of She-ra. </p><p>"Oh. But the par-" </p><p>"Look sparkles, not everything can go your way. Okay? You may be queen, but people have needs and wants," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Adora wants to spend her birthday alone. With me," </p><p>"she can't! It-" </p><p>Before the Queen could get another word in the feline was marching her way down the hall, with a giggling blonde behind her. </p><p>-------</p><p>"I can hear you thinking from here," </p><p>Adora laughed and smiled. </p><p>"I know, I know, it's just a beautiful night, you know?" She looked back at Catra and smiled. </p><p>Catra came to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Of course," she purred softly. </p><p>"Thank you. For everything. Today wasn't the best, I just don't understand these parties for your birthday.  You know? They weren't important in the Hord and they still aren't to me," the blonde looked at her girlfriend. </p><p>"Yeah, I know. Everyone adjusts to life differently. I hate that I have to go to meetings so much or the fact that people like me. You dislike birthdays, that's normal...i'm sure…" she laughed, lightening the mood a bit. "By the way happy birthday," </p><p>Adora turned and cupped Catras face. "Thank you," she smiled lovingly and kissed her. "That's all that matters on this day. You and me," she sighed happily. </p><p>Catra purred into the kiss, before they pulled away, leaning against each other, as the stars twinkled in the sky above. The moon is as bright as the sun. </p><p>The two had each other on this day, and that's all Adora needed. She really wouldn't have it any other way. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>